


Hades' Mermaid

by Sephirotha



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Collection [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Warrior of Light - Freeform, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: “Now, my little mermaid,” he said with his shadow cast over her.  “You look hungry.  Do you wish to feed?”
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hades' Mermaid

Experiments with fauna were more Lahabrea’s field of expertise. But when Emet-Selch came across the most fascinating creature, filling herself with light with each warden she cut down, he couldn’t resist the urge to investigate.

And much to his delight, she listened to his offer to join him in the Tempest and leave her friends behind. He welcomed her with open arms and ushered her to a more comfortable place for her to transform.

How pale she was as the days ticked by. It was meddlesome that the little oracle had put something on her to restrain the light and slow the inevitable.

The Ascian was cautious to not draw too near as she writhed in her unnecessary pain. He had taunted her in Mt Gulg and she had the audacity to spit at him and nearly blind him with the overflowing light. Such a beast.

A beautiful beast nonetheless.

Emet-Selch watched idly as she squirmed on her bed like a fish out of water. The final hour was drawing to a close. He lay back in an armchair, content to watch every movement she made as she tried everything to deal with her agony.

He pondered what she must be thinking. Maybe she was saying silent prayers to her beloved Hydaelyn. Or sending quiet apologies to her friends left behind. Friends that will either slay or be slayed by her.

Emet-Selch recalled her sullen expression as she swum deeper towards Amaurot and remembered how she glided through the water like it was a second nature.

With a thoughtful smirk, he got to his feet and approached the warrior. She barely twitched as he scooped her in his arms and carried her off.

She looked up at him with glazed eyes, her pupils constricted as if he was shining a bright light into them. Her jaw was slack as she gasped for breath, as if lost in a desert with nary a drop of water to quench her thirst.

Emet-Selch carried her through the streets, where the shades that lingered ignored them. She turned her head slightly, looking up at the giants that once lived and thrived in his time. Could she see them clearly, he wondered. Did she have any comments? What was rattling in that little inquisitive mind of hers?

Who knows?

Emet-Selch descended into the Akadaemia Anyder, ignoring the beasts that dwelled within. He looked up at the glass tanks, dismissing them one by one until…perfect.

The Ascian ascended some stairs so he was atop an empty tank. He held the warrior out before him, as if preparing to sacrifice her to a faceless primal, then promptly dropped her into the cold water with a loud splash.

She writhed with a newfound energy as he moved back down to observe her. She lay at the bottom of the tank, her hand clawing at the glass of the tank. Emet-Selch idly pressed his hand over hers, looking down as she glared at him haplessly. A final attempt to convey her contempt before turning over and clawing at her chest.

Scraps of cloth rose to the surface as her writhing turned into thrashing. Nails grew from her fingers, her skin and hair grew whiter and scales began appearing on her legs.

Emet-Selch looked fascinated as her legs turned to fins, tearing up her leggings and shoes. She grew bigger, by about a couple of feet perhaps and then…

She relaxed on the bottom of the tank, gasping, curling into a ball and shivering. Emet-Selch tapped impatiently on the glass.

“Come, come, dearest,” he taunted. “Let us see the beast that will end humanity.”

The creature stirred slowly then turned herself over. Emet-Selch grinned. Her face had grown longer, gaunt with hollow cheeks. Her teeth were long and jagged, so much so she couldn’t close her mouth.

Her eyes…were nearly non-existent. She no longer had pupils but within her sockets were balls that moved around to the slightest hint of movement. Emet-Selch pressed his palm against the glass.

“Now, my little mermaid,” he said with his shadow cast over her. “You look hungry. Do you wish to feed?”

The creature hissed, clawing her fingers against the glass. Emet-Selch’s smirk grew wider.

“Then I shall set you free. Follow your path to the outside world…up to the city full of gluttons and sloths. I’m sure that will suffice for your first feed.”

The creature turned when a grate against a wall slid open. Swiftly, she moved across the tank and dove into the darkness.

Emet-Selch chuckled sourly.

“Be sure to get back before dark…”


End file.
